The Christmas Weapon
by Tie-grr
Summary: A little bit of Sybill bashing at Christmas time. Don't worry guys, she isn't upset for too long! MMxSS pairing, of course.


Christmas. A time for students to look forward to going home, to presents and good times. It was time for decorations to cover the corridors of Hogwarts (except for those in the dungeons. When he had moved into the school, Severus Snape had warned that any decorations found outside of the common room would be burnt on sight. Scrooge.)

Mistletoe was a christmas weapon that giggling teen girls used to plant a kiss on the lips of the poor boys they were crushing on, for the teachers of the school it was an annual nuisance that disrupted classes and cluttered doorways.

During their spare time the likes of Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch loved to use these little pieces of plant to torment their colleagues. Two in particular. The Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were not ones for joining in with the festivities which made them prime targets for this troublesome duo.

The previous year, when Pomoona had tried to get her friend to indulge in the tradition and give her a quick peck on the cheek, the Gryffindor had sent her scurrying away with the tip of her hat singed and still smoking. Needless to say, she didn't try again that year.

The pair just disliked such things, not surprising really. If you spent any time with either of them you would easily understand it wasn't in their nature. _Especially _if they were put together. But this year there was one unexpected, and rather unwelcome, surprise for the youngest teacher on the staff. Severus Snape.

Sybill Trelawney had had her eye on the Potions Master for quite some time now. (Or should one say her inner eye?) Like many others she had always been fascinated by the man and that had inevitably turned into a school girl crush. Lucky Severus.

'Borrowing' a sprig of mistletoe from the confiscated collection in the staff room, mostly taken by the Potions Master himself, Sybill fixed the bunch over the staff room door and waited. She had left it open in anticipation for her victim and stood just inside with an eerie grin on her face.

The infatuated professor didn't need to wait for too long before the object of her affections came into view. Dressed in his usual black robes, she felt her heart flutter at the sight of him. Then it dropped at the sight of who he was with. Why was he always with her? She thought they hated each other. Sure enough, Severus was having a heated argument with Minerva as they made their way to the staff room where they would no doubt sit down and play some chess before fighting again.

"I do not care what he did, that boy did not deserve a month's worth of detentions with Filch! He is a first year, he doesn't know any better so soon in the year!" Minerva's voice rang through the halls.

"I saw what he did, I know what he did, and I deemed it was worthy of the punishment I handed out." He said harshly, stepping ever closer to the door and the threatening sprig of mistletoe. Sybill stepped forwards, preparing herself for a kiss that she prayed she would get. By now the other teachers in the staff room had left what they were doing to watch the fight in the hall.

"Here we go again." Rolanda rolled her eyes and Pomona nodded in agreement. Suddenly the shorter teacher's eyes widened as she noticed the mistletoe.

"Ro, did you put that there?" She pointed out the sprig to which the Quidditch teacher shook her head. A glint appeared in her eyes. "Why don't we so graciously point it out when they approach. With all of us here, he can't run away."

Rolanda let out a laugh and quickly nodded in agreement with her friend. Blissfully unaware of the whispered conversation, Sybill still awaited the kiss from her Dark Prince at any moment. Any moment now he would walk into that doorway and she could just.

"And another thing-"

"Hey, Min, look up." Pomona called, causing her friend to pause mid sentence. The rivals were at the doorway by now and the mistletoe hung over them threateningly. Severus paled, if it was even possible for him to be paler.

"Who put that there?" The man growled in a tone that would cause many first years to possibly wet themselves. His dark eyes darted around at the staff who shook their heads but couldn't hide their amusement. "Liars.."

"You know tradition, you two. It's about time you two took part, we all have over the years, except for you." The Hufflepuff head slipped out of the room and pushed her friend closer to the Potions Master who bristled and nearly stepped back. She had a grin on her face that both would currently love to hex off her face.

"Go on, kiss her man!" Gilderoy Lockhart had piped up from inside the room. He for one found the thought disgusting but the look on the younger man's face was truly priceless. But the death glare he received caused him to shuffle to the back of the room again, past a rather confused and upset Sybill. This wasn't the plan.

"Go on.." Pomona urged the pair as she pushed both of them closer together before she stepped away to watch. Minerva flashed the Potions MAster a quick, unsure smile, and he returned it with a smirk.

"Alright then." Was all he said before leaning down to peck a kiss on her lips. The reaction was automatic. When Minerva kissed him back his arms wound around her waist. Her arms then flew around his neck and all of the staff clapped their hands together in applause.

"About bloody time!" Rolanda laughed, stepping up beside Minerva who was smiling with pride. "We should really thank who put that there.. Or they should, more to the point." She nodded to the kissing pair, oblivious to their surroundings.

Forgotten, standing in the back of the room, Sybill sniffed a little and looked to the mistletoe box beside her. With a heavy sigh she picked up a piece and examined it through large glasses that covered most of her face. Well, she hadn't seen that coming, but she would tell everybody she had. Her inner eye knew all, after all. Her large eyes drifted around the room and landed on the only teacher not watching the pair. Gilderoy. Wow, he had really nice hair.. And he wasn't bad looking, how had she never noticed him before? With a new spring in her step she made her way to him.

"Oh Gilderoy.." She cooed, holding the sprig above her head. "Don't you want to take part too?" The look on the man's face was priceless as Sybill jumped on him. If only anybody had actually seen it.

_Bit of silliness :P_

_Doggie_

_Xx_


End file.
